Star Children
by Miss-Stoneflower
Summary: What do you get when you cross an angel with a human? The Digidestined are about to find out....when they find out about Star Children in a really weird way!
1. Chapter 1

_I remembered reading some comments on youtube for Digimon (I think it was on youtube) and someone commented on how Tai and Kari's crests are really similar, kind of like stars. Therefore, I decided that I might write a fanfic on it, and so I hope you like the outcome._

**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon  
**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Mom...."  
Mrs Kamiya looked at her two kids who had spoke in unison. "Yes..."  
"Can we have a raise in our allowance?"  
She sighed. After saying no the previous day, it was obvious that Tai and Kari had come up with an annoying retaliation. If she said no today, who knew what would happen the next day, and the day after, and that day after that. What could she do?  
"Sure." she said.  
"How much?"  
"Fifty yen."  
"Forget about it." that was only one voice that time. Tai stood up from the table and put his plate in the kitchen sink. "Kari might take it but I won't."  
"It's either that or nothing." Mrs Kamiya said.  
"I'll take it." Kari said. "Fifty yen is better than none!"  
"That's easy for you to say." Tai muttered. "You actually get your allowance."  
"Maybe if you did your chores and stopped breaking things you'd get yours too." Kari said.

"Sor-ry for not being perfect."  
"You two." Mrs Kamiya sighed. "It's almost as if Tai's a devil's kid and Kari's an angel's kid."

"I'm not that bad." Tai said. "Am I?"  
"No, I'm kidding." Mrs Kamiya said with a short laugh. "You're better behaved than some kids, I was talking to Mrs Ushita the other day and she says that her twins are monsters."  
"No kidding." Kari said. "They're in my year, and Tommy's in my class."  
"So, we're both angels' kids." Tai said.  
"You wish." Kari said, flicking Tai with water from the sink. "Maybe then you'd get allowance!"

Tai flicked water back at her, and they started a water war.  
"Stop mucking around, you two." Mrs Kamiya said. "You'll be late for school!"  
"School, shmool." Tai said, but he picked up his schoolbag and headed for the door. "If you don't hurry up, Kari, I'll leave without you!"  
Kari ran to catch up to Tai, and they headed down the steps together.  
"Is your school buzzing with Digimon news?" Kari asked as they neared the schools.  
"Not really, but on the first day of school it was like gossip central." Tai said. "Okay, so it's always gossip central, but everywhere you went it's people asking whether you saw the bright lights in the sky."  
"And did you?"  
"Kari, my digivice was the first up in the sky that day." Tai said. "Besides, I don't know anyone who didn't. No matter where you were in the world, you could see 'em."  
"My school's still talking about it." Kari said. "But I think it's because my school has nothing better to talk about. You guys always have something to gossip about."  
"Whatever." Tai said, turning into his school. "See yah!"  
"Bye!"

Tai walked into the school building and went to his locker. He just shut his locker when someone almost ran into him. Tai stepped out of the way, and that person rammed into the next open locker.  
"Sorry."  
"Izzy, what are you doing?" Tai asked, putting his books in his bag. "Training for the cross country? I suggest you train 'outside'. Or in the Digiworld. Hey, there's an idea..."  
"Not funny, Tai." Izzy said, dusting himself off. "Anyway, I'm late!"  
"For what?"  
"Uh....nothing." Izzy looked nervous. "See you around!"

Izzy ran off, and Tai watched him off, totally confused.  
"Run into the brainiac too?"  
Tai turned around to see Matt and Sora.

"More like he ran into me." Tai said. "Do you guys know where he's going?"  
"Nope." Matt said. Sora giggled.  
"He's got a date." she said. "Tara, from the computer club. It's not really a date, he's helping her with a program she's making. But it's a date when it's just them two, right?"  
"I guess." Tai said. "He didn't have to nearly run into me, though."

"He ran into me, outside the office." Matt said. "And Sora at her locker."

"Oh, that's right, you changed lockers." Tai said, remembering. Her locker used to be the one next to him, but she changed so her locker was around most of her classes, and next to Matt's.  
"But if you're coming down here anyway, why did you change?" Tai asked her.  
"We had this conversation the other day, Tai." Sora said. "It's easier to change books in between classes."

Then the bell rang.

"We'll see you later, Tai." Matt said. "By the way, I have some news you might wanna hear."  
"Okay." Tai said.

At lunch break, the four Digidestined headed to their corner table in the cafeteria.  
"So what did you want to tell me?" Tai asked Matt.

"Well, you know how you walk to school with Kari?"  
"Yeah."  
Sora laughed. "Matt, why are you telling him this? You know he gets."  
"Tell me." Tai said with a smile tugging at his lips. "Something to do with Kari?"  
"Well, let's just say she's caught the eye of some freshmen guys." Matt said.  
"You should just hear the gossip." Izzy said. "Not only freshmen, but some sophomores too."  
"What is it with her and guys?" Sora asked. "No offence, Tai, but there's T.K, Davis,"  
"The Poi Brothers of Hong Kong," Izzy added. "It's like she some kind of angel or something."  
Tai went back to what his mom had said during breakfast.

"_It's almost as if Tai's a devil's kid and Kari's an angel's kid."_

"Everyone's saying that about Kari nowadays." Tai said. "Mom said it this morning. Kari's like an 'angel's kid'."  
"What'd she say about you?" Matt asked, amused. Tai grinned.

"She said I'm like the devil's kid."  
Sora, Matt and Izzy howled with laughter.  
"I'm not that bad, am I?" Tai asked. "I mean, we've faced sort of demons."  
"True." Sora asked when she'd stopped laughing. "But seriously, you guys are probably the 'angel siblings'. Just listen to the gossip for once in your life, Tai."  
"No thanks." Tai said. Just then a fellow tennis player of Sora's came over. She looked nervous, and she sat down next to Sora.  
"Sora, you promised." she said, almost begging. Sora sighed.  
"No, Maru, I told you to get it yourself!"  
"No!"  
"Is it true, though?"  
Sora blinked in surprise. "Is what true?"  
Maru looked at each of the boys. "Um, I'm just gonna borrow Sora for a sec."  
She dragged Sora away from the table.  
"Now I see why Sora sits with us." Izzy said. "Apart from her being your girlfriend, Matt, and being a Digidestined."  
"Yeah, she'd rather hang with us anti-socials than with her tennis team." Tai said.  
"We're not anti-social." Matt said. "It's just easier this way. I mean, after four years of not sitting together, it's kinda nice. We can get the news of the Digiworld easier."

"No, Maru! He's not! Why the hell do you listen to that trash?"  
The boys looked over at a very agitated Sora who was stomping back over to the table.

"Did she say something to make you angry?" Izzy asked.  
"No, just something annoying." Sora said. She sighed. "Never mind, it's not important."  
"Okay." Tai said. Matt glared at him. "What?"  
"Sora, come on, we wanna know." he said. Tai rolled his eyes.  
"I do not want to be here when this is finished." he said. "That reminds me, I have something I need to take care of."

After school, Tai was sitting outside the building doing some homework before he forgot. If he failed this year his dad would kill him. Some freshman girls walked passed, whispering and staring at him with wide eyes. Tai glanced up at the word 'angel'. He sighed. Why did everyone have some weird obsession with angels at the moment?  
"Tai!"  
Tai looked up and saw Kari, Davis, Yolei, Cody and T.K at the gate. He stood up and went over to them.

"Hey, I thought you guys would be in the Digiworld." Tai said.  
"We decided not to today." Yolei said. "Even though it would be warmer. I suggested the desert, but everyone else complained. I don't know why."  
"Because when we came back we'd be colder than we were when we headed off." T.K said. "Think about these things, Yolei."  
"Whatever."  
"So what are you guys going to do instead?" Tai asked.

"Well, since mom and dad have gone away and you're "babysitting" me, I wanted to know if the others could stay for the weekend. We were going to have a party weekend." Kari explained. Tai sighed.

"Do you have to have it at our place?"  
"Yeah. You see, we don't want parents there, but Yolei's parents don't want to host it at her place and they don't want there to be no parents there." Kari said.  
"My mom's really busy this weekend trying to sort out the interview for someone about the winter attacks." T.K said. "And she doesn't want us to be alone. Matt doesn't want to babysit us anyway."  
"My mom doesn't allow parties at my place." Cody said. "And since I'm only nine she'd prefer it if parents are there."  
"And no one wants to hang around with June." Davis said. "Ken's parents are the same, and it's too far to go to Tamachi anyway."

"Please." Kari begged. "Everyone's parents trust you!"  
"Fine, whatever," Tai said. The group cheered.

"Then we'll be over tomorrow morning, 'kay?" Yolei asked. "See yah!"

That evening Kari was doing stocktaking in the kitchen while Tai talked on the phone to his parents.

"Uh-huh. Sure, we know the number. Mm. And the party things all go, right? Okay, Kari made me ask."  
"Not true!" Kari shouted.  
"You said you didn't want to talk to them at all, which means you made me ask!" Tai shouted back, then went back to the phone. "Yeah, okay. We know how to be safe. Uh-huh. Yeah, see you on Monday."

He put down the phone and went to the kitchen.  
"You know you could've just not told them abut the party." Kari said.

"That would be irresponsible."  
"You are irresponsible."  
"Am not. Hey..." Tai began thoughtfully. "Do you know why there's talk of angels throughout the district?"  
Kari shrugged. "But remember, Angewomon and Angemon were flying around a few weeks ago."  
"No, I mean, like, not Digimon angels. Real angels."  
Kari looked at her brother. "Why?"  
"People are saying that we're angels for some reason. It's all over my school."  
"That's weird."  
"Tell me about it."  
"Are all the doors locked?" Kari asked. "It's getting late."  
"Yeah, I checked." Tai said. Agumon yawned.  
"Is it bedtime?" he asked. Gatomon leapt onto the kitchen bench.

"I don't think we should go to sleep tonight. Something unusual is in the air."  
"Probably because you can't smell mom or dad." Kari said.  
"No, I smell it too." Agumon said. "And it smells like Digimon."  
"Digimon?" Tai and Kari asked in unison. Then the ground shook, and it went black.

"Tai.....Tai.....Tai!"  
"Yeah, yeah."  
Tai sat up, and blinked a few times to get his eyes adjusted to the dim light.  
"Hey, I'm not home...."  
"We're in a dungeon." Agumon pointed out. "I wanted to look out the window, but I'm not tall enough."  
Tai stood up and went over to the window, which overlooked a forest. "Um, I think it's safe to say we're in the Digiworld. That Digimon you smelt...."  
"I can still smell it." Agumon said. Tai looked around, and Kari was on the other half of the cell with Gatomon, still unconscious. "Uh, I wouldn't do that if I were..."  
ZAP.  
"You."  
"Ouch." Tai said, shaking the electricity from his hand. "What...."  
"It's an electrical force field." Agumon explained. "Someone doesn't want you two getting close."

"But why?" Tai asked, going back over to the window.  
"That same someone wants all the Digidestined destroyed?"  
"Ha-ha. But why only take me and Kari last night? Why not everyone?"  
".....how do we know they're not here?"  
"Because otherwise my digivice would show us, and it normally beeps occasionally to remind me another Digidestined is near."

"So one of the kids is awake. Finally."  
Tai and Agumon glanced to the door of the cell, where a humanoid Digimon was standing. She looked a bit like LadyDevimon, except she lacked wings and face helmet.  
"Careful, Tai, that's LadySatamon. She's a friend of LadyDevimon's, and she's just as mean too!"  
"Is she related to SkullSatamon? Or is that just a coincidence?" Tai asked.  
"Don't refer me to that bonehead." LadySatamon snapped. "Lousy Digimon."  
"Okay, sorry." Tai said, holding up his hands. "I didn't mean any offence."

"Of course you did." LadySatamon growled. "You angels, always thinking you can get away with anything you want."  
"Huh?" Tai blinked in surprise. For the third time that day, he'd been called an angel. And something told him that LadySatamon didn't mean the way everyone else meant it. "Okay, now I am officially confused."  
"You mean you don't know?" LadySatamon was taken aback. "Get real."  
"I have no clue what you're on about." Tai said. "Agumon, do you know?"  
Agumon shook his head. "She's crazy. Don't worry, that comes with the job description anyway."  
"What, jail guard?"  
"I'm not a jail guard!" LadySatamon screamed. "Why does every prisoner think that?"  
"Because you're standing in the prison taunting us, perhaps?" Agumon asked.

"Whatever." LadySatamon snapped. "So you don't know your own heritage, tch, tch, tch. Not a very good angel, then."

"What are you talking about?" Tai asked. "I'm not an angel...."  
"True. The Master did say something about that." LadySatamon said. "But, he still said. If you must know, he actually said that you and your sister are half-humans. Star children."

"Star Children?" Tai and Agumon asked in unison.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_Hope you liked this first chapter. Straight into it! I don't know is LadySatamon is a real Digimon or not, but I didn't want to put LadyDevimon. _

_R&R please!  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**_*Yawn* Ugh....it's late. I hope you enjoy this chapter...it took me a while to remember, and then I changed soemthing, and then I had to think about it so I could fix it up so I'll get the final plot I had decided on for the end. Sheesh._**

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon**_

_**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**_

"Star children?" Tai and Agumon asked in unison.  
"What's that?" Agumon asked.

"You two are denser than osmium **(A.N (A Note) Most dense known element on earth)**." LadySatamon said. "You still don't know?"  
Tai and Agumon shook their heads.

"Fine, I guess I'll just tell you what I know about Star children." LadySatamon said. "So, there's this "prophecy," right? And my Master said that basically, the prophecy says that during the time of the Digidestined, there will be an evil monster, which he says is him, and then the Digidestined will call upon their friends the Star children, who will release the Star Digimon, who will then destroy this evil Digimon and the Digidestined will live happily ever after." **(A.N (Another Note) her voice is the kind of voice a "popular" girl would have, like one who said 'like' as her second word and goes 'wat-eva'etcetera)**  
"That still doesn't explain what Star children are, though." Agumon said.

"I haven't finished." LadySatamon snapped. "There has never been a Star child, NEVER, never has never will in the future. In fact, everyone who knows about the prophecy was beginning to think that it was just a fake. Until, we heard about two Star children, the only ones of their kind. Half human, half angel. Master didn't know which of you Digidestined it was, so...."  
"So he kidnapped me and Kari first because we live under the same roof, so we'd be the easiest target." Tai said. "Let me guess, you don't believe it?"  
"I'll believe it when I see the Star Digimon." LadySatamon said.

"What makes you think two of the Digidestined are Star kids?" Agumon asked. "It only says friends. It could be any human in the world."  
"It says they will release the Star Digimon, which means their partners." LadySatamon said. "Look, I don't know how the Master'll find out which two of you are the angel's kids."  
"The angel?" Tai asked. "What does that mean?"  
"The Star children are the descendants of the angel Hauros, angel of Holy Flame." LadySatamon said. "And some human, before you ask."  
"LADYSATAMON!"  
"Uh oh, that's my boss." LadySatamon said. "Okay, so I am just a jail guard. But I'm also a faithful, loyal servant to the Master. He trusts me."  
"YOU WON'T BE IF YOU CONTINUE TO TALK TO THE ANGEL SPAWN!"

"Uhhh....gotta go." LadySatamon said, hurrying away. "I really need to get a new job...."  
Tai sighed. "Well, this has to be the craziest idea a Digimon's come up with."  
"I think I should digivolve, so I can bust you and Kari outta here." Agumon said. "Ready? Get your digivice and prepare."  
Tai nodded, and put his hand in his pocket for his digivice. But it wasn't there. "Huh? It's gone!"

He checked his other pocket, and it was empty too. He dug in his blazer pockets, but only came up with his D-Terminal.  
"You can't digivolve." Tai said. "They probably took Kari's too."  
"At least you still have your D-Terminals." Agumon said.  
"...Huh? Where are we?"  
Tai turned around as Kari and Gatomon sat up.  
"Hey, Kari, don't try and come over here." Tai said. "There's an invisible electric wall separating us."  
"Where are we?" Gatomon asked. "This place doesn't smell familiar, apart from that smell I smelt back at the apartment."  
"Well, let's just say we're in the dungeon of a castle that's in the middle of a forest and belongs to a big bad evil Digimon who wants all Digidestined destroyed." Agumon said.

"It could be Myotismon's castle rebuilt." Kari said.  
"Yeah, but I don't think its Myotismon." Tai said. "LadySatamon said that her master doesn't know....oh, you don't know about that."  
"About what?" Gatomon asked.

"We'll fill you in." Agumon offered. He and Tai told Kari and Gatomon what LadySatamon had told them, and then Kari looked for her D3.  
"Yeah, it's gone too." she said. _Beep, beep, beep._

Kari opened her D-Terminal. "Message from Yolei."

_Where the hell are you? We're outside your house, but it's all locked up and it's like no ones home! You better not still be asleep!_

_Yolei_

"What are we gonna do?" Gatomon asked. "We only have the weekend to get out of here! And that's impossible without your digivices!"  
"Then we'll just have to tell the others what's happened to us, and that they'll have to watch out, just in case." Tai said.  
"I don't want T.K and the others to worry." Kari said, biting her lip.  
"Kar, its times like these we need to rely on others to bail us out of trouble." Tai said. "Don't worry. The others are strong, they can help us."  
"But that prophecy, about only the Star Digimon being able to defeat the master." Gatomon said. "We need to know who the Star children are!"  
"Then email Izzy." Tai said. "He might be able to make some connection."  
"I'll email Yolei back, you can email Izzy." Kari said. Tai opened his D-Terminal and typed out the message. He got two emails back, ding, ding. It was almost as if Izzy was doubting him.

Email 1: _Angels kids? _

Email 2: _That's weird. But you know, that 'Master' guy might be on the right track. Kari's crest is Light, which is in a way, Holy, and your crest is Courage, which element is fire, or Flame. Put those together, you get Holy Flame._

"Like that angel." Agumon pointed out. "Izzy is so smart."  
"Is he saying that we're half angel half human?" Kari asked. "That's not what I wanted to hear."  
"Same." Tai said. "We need more evidence, Izzy!"

Email 3: _Well, think of 'Star'. Your crest symbol looks sort of like a star, even if it looks more like a sun than a star, but you get my point. Kari's is a star too. Not to mention you two are brother and sister anyway. And everyone's been going on about you two being angels lately.....that could mean more than a coincidence._

"I really don't like the way this is playing out." Gatomon said. "Izzy has a lot of evidence, and he figured it out in less than two minutes!"  
"Look, as long as we don't let that Master guy know that we have an idea of us being 'Star children' we're okay." Kari said. "Right?"  
Tai nodded. "Right. In the meantime, we just have to sit here and wait for the others to come."

"I don't get it though." Gatomon said. "Tai, you're not exactly angel material."  
"You think I don't know that?" Tai asked. "That's why I think that this is a stupid prophecy."  
"Well, LadySatamon did say half-human, half-angel......so technically, if we are these 'Star' children, every mistake we've ever made is because we're still human." Kari said. "You just happen to be a boy and boys always do stupid things."  
"Thanks."  
"Don't you think we should be careful what we say?" Agumon asked.  
"I still think we need more proof." Kari said. "Like, well, the evidence you two can digivolve into the Star Digimon."  
"What if they don't exist and this prophecy's a load of soggy old fish?" Gatomon asked. "We're dead!"

"Every other prophecy turned out true." Tai pointed out. "If they didn't, we wouldn't be as nervous, and also, we probably wouldn't be alive without those prophecies."  
"Actually you wouldn't be Digidestined." Agumon said. "So...."  
"So we're glad that they're there." Kari finished.  
"I was going towards a different stand point." Agumon said. "But that'll work."  
"We're really glad we met you Digimon." Tai said. "Understand that. You changed us for the better.....right, Kari?"  
Kari nodded. "Definitely. But what are we going to do?"  
"Sit and wait for rescue?" Gatomon suggested. "After all, like we said, without your digivices we can't digivolve."

"But surely you can digivolve without them." Tai said. "I mean, what do other Digimon do? Normally? I mean, they can't've hatched straight into rookie or champion straight from the Digiegg."  
"We just can't do it." Agumon said. "It's difficult, we don't know how it works exactly."  
"All we know is that if it weren't for you we'd never digivolve, at least not for years." Gatomon said. "So Kari, have you sent that email yet?"  
"Yeah, but I'm waiting for a reply." Kari said. "I hope they don't think I'm lying..."

"I'm just worried about what'll happen if they don't get here in time." Tai said. "The boss probably wants us dead so....."  
"What if he's the sadistic kind who'll enslave us and make us fight our friends?" Gatomon asked.

"I wouldn't say that out loud, it might give him ideas." Agumon said.  
"...I'd say that he'd already thought of it...." Kari said, standing up. "Because...I don't like the look of those red eyes...."

"We're either dead or in a lot of trouble." Tai said, standing as well.

Earth

"So much for our weekend escape." T.K said. They were crowded around Yolei's D-Terminal, wondering what to say in reply. "Why this weekend?"  
"Because the bad guys always have to ruin our fun." Cody said. "What do we say?"  
"Well, we have to go save them, right?" Davis asked. "When someone can't digivolve, what they need is a rescue team!" _And then once I save them, Kari will be_ _so grateful and so will Tai, and Kari will love me and since Tai'll be grateful, we'll live happily ever after. This is a dream come true! Just what I needed! _Davis thought afterwards.  
"Uh oh, Davis is getting a weird daydream again." Ken said. "He's got that look on his face that tells me he's coming up with a stupid plan."

"Are we going or not?" Yolei asked. "I'm not keen to just sit around on my butt while our friends are in trouble!"  
"To the rescue!" T.K exclaimed. "Da da da-da!"

****************************************************

"Do you really think it's true?" Matt asked. He, Sora and Izzy were meeting at the Izumi household. Izzy had contacted them about the emergency.

"It's possible." Izzy said. "Like I told Tai and Kari, there are lots of connections."  
"But it's really hard to believe." Sora said. "Angels...both of them? Kari maybe, but Tai...not so much."  
"Half, Sora." Izzy corrected her. "I think it's safe to say that maybe Tai got too much human and not enough angel."

"And besides, remember what Maru was talking to you about." Matt said. "And she's weird. Maybe she knows something we don't'..."  
"She was just listening to rumours." Sora said. "I'm just worried, for the Kamiya's sake. What if, as we speak, they're being...well, you know. Because they are, or even if they aren't. How will we tell their parents? 'Oh, sorry Mr and Mrs Kamiya, but your kids were murdered because they were half human half angel kids.'"  
"Okay, I admit we need to get to the Digiworld." Izzy said, turning to his computer. "Davis and the others are already there, trying to find the castle they spoke of. In the meantime, I emailed Gennai and he spoke of a large area in the middle of one of the forests, but it's empty. No castle. Just empty space."  
"You think it's invisible?" Matt asked.

"It's a theory." Izzy said. "I told the younger kids about it, and said that we'll meet them as soon as Joe's available and Mimi finds a way to open the Digiport."  
"What are you talking about?" Sora asked. "Surely just we and the younger kids can handle it...right?"  
"From what I've been told, this Digimon is stronger than any we've faced." Izzy explained. "Gennai confirmed about the so-called 'Star Digimon' and said that normally they're about a super mega level, stronger than Daemon and MaloMyotismon. And even they might not be able to defeat the 'Master', an unknown Digimon. That's why we can't be too cautious, and I want Joe and Mimi to join us. We all need to be together for the two worlds to be safe. If we lost two Digidestined...who knows what might happen."  
"So we're like the balance for the two worlds." Matt said.  
"But there are thousands of Digidestined, all over the world." Sora said. "We can't be the balance..."  
"Davis, Kari, T.K, Ken, Yolei and Cody are the only six known Digidestined who can open the Digiport." Izzy said. "We're lucky that we have access to them."  
"Only because Matt and Tai are related to two of them, and they were previous Digidestined." Sora said.  
"I haven't finished." Izzy snapped. "The thing is, though, the other Digidestined don't still have their Digimon with them....we had to send them home. And they've also only been in the Digiworld once....they have digivices but still yet to learn what it means to be a Digidestined. We twelve, however, have a purpose. We're the only ones who can digivolve past ultimate, even if the newer kids have to combine with another Digimon. We're the true chosen ones, that's my theory. Any questions?"  
Silence. Then....  
"What the hell does this have to do with saving Tai and Kari?" Matt asked. Izzy sweat dropped.

"Uh....nothing, really, I just needed someone to tell my theory too."  
"Get on with it." Sora said. "Look, can't you open the Digiport from here to America?"  
"That's very difficult." Izzy proclaimed.  
"Then let's just make Joe get here now and go to the Digiworld, and one of the others can open the gate for Mimi." Matt said. "Now!"

"Okay, okay." Izzy said. He checked his emails, frowning. "Oh, come on!"

"What?" Sora and Matt asked in unison, their voices panicky.

"My browser just crashed!"  
"Ughhh....."

"I think I found-oof! It."

"I think you did too." T.K said. Davis was rubbing his head where it had collided with an invisible solid. "Now all we need to do is find the door."  
"Impossible." Yolei said. "Look, Izzy said that once we find the invisible castle we need to wait for him and the others to get here. So we just need to find somewhere nice to camp....."  
_Beep, beep, beep_. Cody took out his D-Terminal and read the email calmly.  
"Izzy says that Gennai lives nearby, and we can stay there till they arrive. They have to wait for Joe to finish an exam, so they'll be a few hours."  
"I know Joe's reliable but why does he have to take exams on the weekend?" Ken asked as they headed back through the forest.  
"He's dedicated." T.K said. "He's going to be the worlds best doctor once medical school's through with him."

"Right." Yolei said.  
"I didn't know Gennai actually lived somewhere." Davis said.  
"Yeah, the last time I checked he was living in a lake." T.K said. "He opened up stairs in the lake and we got to walk to his house. Then when we were inside all the fish started swimming around again, it looked really cool."  
"Gennai actually looks pretty good, considering he's full of information and is made of data." Yolei said.  
"Now he does." Cody muttered.  
"What are you talking about?" Ken asked.

"Izzy was telling me how when the original Digidestined met Gennai he was really old and had a white ponytail and his eyes were always shut." Cody explained.

"Except for when he was strangling Tai." T.K laughed. "That was when they went a wide as dinner plates!"  
"He sounds cruel." Davis said.

"Only to airheads." Yolei said. "Hey, Davis, you better run!"

"Sorry we're late." Joe apologized as the older Digidestined arrived at Gennai's. "I had a small test."  
"That went for five hours." Matt snapped. "We could've been here hours ago if it weren't for you!"  
"Well, now that you're all here....." Gennai began, but then an alarm went off.  
"What's what?" Mimi asked.

"A dark Digimon is breaking in." Gennai said. Just then the door opened, and a Digimon fell through.  
"It's LadyDevimon!" Patamon exclaimed.  
"No, that's LadySatamon." Gennai said. "She's a pretty sneaky character. Evil, but she likes to have fun."  
"She looks beat up pretty bad." Veemon said. "Should we help her?"  
"Well, she fell through my front door." Gennai said. The Digidestined and Digimon stood and helped LadySatamon to a bed of cushions. Joe looked over her quickly.

"Well, a few cuts and scrapes, but nothing I can't fix." he said, digging in his bag.  
"Well, look o the bright side, Joe." Gomamon said. "If you fail medical school, you can always come here and be a doctor!"  
"I was thinking on being the Digiworld's first doctor anyway." Joe replied. "Fail or not."

"I'd stick to humans, Joe." Davis said. "Digimon don't seem to be the types that need doctors."  
"Ogremon certainly needed Joe's expertise." Palmon said.  
"Hey, I think she's waking." Armadillomon said. LadySatamon's eyes flickered open, and she sat up quickly.

"Holy sock!" she exclaimed. "Where am I?" she asked, looking around.

"Gennai's place." Biyomon explained. "How are you feeling?"  
"A little beat up." LadySatamon said. "But other than that, I'm fine."  
"What happened to you?" Gabumon asked. "You're supposed to be one of the bad guys."  
LadySatamon sniffed. "Well, nice to know you think so highly of me."  
"Just tell us why you came here." Sora said.  
"We need to know." Tentomon said. "Enemies don't tend to fall through the good guys doorways."  
"Well, if you must know, we were escaping the castle." LadySatamon said.

"We?" Wormmon asked.

"Me and the humans." LadySatamon said. "Your friends. The one's you came to rescue. Not that I can call them humans. Half, more like it."  
"Why were you escaping with them?" Izzy asked.  
"Because they asked me nicely." LadySatamon said. "And I was promised a safe haven here. But, before they could go through the secret tunnel, the other guards came. Kari, Gatomon and I nearly got away, but they were pulled out of the tunnel. That just left me. I was told to run. I got beat up, but I'm an Ultimate. Those pathetic guards don't scare me....well, maybe a little. But I need to go back! Tai and Kari are my friends, just as they are yours!"  
"It's too dangerous." Gennai said. "If you were promised safety, you'll get just that. The Digidestined can handle it."  
"I have information, too." LadySatamon said.

"What?" Ken asked.

"Well, your friends, it's going to be difficult to get them away from the master." she said.  
"Huh?"  
"They've been enslaved." LadySatamon said. "The slave-collars are impossible to get off. They deactivate when the master is defeated or they're paid off etcetera, but other than that, there's no way of removing them. And the Digimon are enslaved too. The Star Digimon. They are now the Master's bodyguards. That's all I can tell you. I'm surprised that the Master can even touch those angel kids."  
"They're imprisoned." T.K said darkly, clenching his fists. _Don't worry, Kari. I'll save you, _ he thought.

_Don't worry, Kari. I'll save you, _Davis thought.

_You're strong, Tai. Please__ stay strong till we get there, _Sora thought.

"Wait a minute." Cody said. "Did you say, 'angel kids'?"  
Everyone looked at Izzy.  
"Did you know?" Yolei asked.  
"I thought Kari told you!" Izzy yelped.

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Ooh, Kari forgot to mention the part about being half-angel half human..... and LadySatamon was right, HOLY SOCK! They've been enslaved! NO!! So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you next time!**_

_**R&R please! =)  
**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi! Third chapter up! Please enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.**  
_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Wait a minute." Cody said. "Did you say, 'angel kids'?"  
Everyone looked at Izzy.  
"Did you know?" Yolei asked.  
"I thought Kari told you!" Izzy yelped.  
"Na uh." T.K said. "How do you know?"  
"Because Tai told me...." Izzy trailed off. "Look, I assumed Kari would fill you guys in."  
"Why do you think we're here on a rescue mission anyway?" Sora asked. "Tai and Kari were stupid and got themselves kidnapped and their digivices taken? They aren't idiots, Davis!"

"As much as I should relish you Digidestined arguing and fighting, this isn't really the time." LadySatamon said. The Digidestined looked at her.

"We forgot you were there." Matt admitted.  
"How?" Mimi asked. "It's not every day one of the bad guys comes to help you."  
"I'm actually a good guy." LadySatamon corrected her. "I just happened to be a jail guard in the wrong Digimon's headquarters. I needed to get a new job anyway. Too bossy."

"How do you propose we get into the castle?" Joe asked her. "It's invisible."  
"All workers in the castle can see the walls." LadySatamon said. "You can go through the tunnel I escaped out of. I can help you with that."  
"How do you see it?" Izzy asked. "A computer program?"  
LadySatamon took out a card. "This does." she handed it to T.K, who was nearest. "You should be able to see the castle. There's a trapdoor around the back, this side of the forest. You'll arrive in one of the corridors nearby the jail cells."  
"Where are Tai and Kari being kept?" Sora asked. "In the cells?"  
LadySatamon shook her head. "I heard that they were being taken directly to the Master for him to put the rings on. But, no offence, I doubt you can get past them. Only the Star Digimon will be able to defeat the Master, and they're enslaved too."  
"We won't give up." T.K announced.

"Gennai, do you know anything else about Star children?" Izzy asked. Gennai nodded.

"I did some research when I heard about it." he replied. "Prophecies like that don't pop out of nowhere, you know. It was an old Digi Babies story."  
"How'd it go?" Hawkmon asked.  
"Once upon time there was an angel who overlooked the land, which was balanced between good and evil. Then, one day, his friend confronted him. "Why do you let those people do good and bad things? Why not just stop the bad?" So the angel replied, "For doing bad things is how people learn to do good things." And his friend was jealous, for the angel had much wisdom and philosophy. So the friend went down to the land, and began to wreak havoc. He made a deal with the Dark Lord, and so became the evilest creature in the land, and therefore the angel's sworn enemy. But the evil creature had become powerful with his transformation, and could now match the angel blow for blow in their battles. Feeling a sense of betrayal, the angel turned to a new land. Again it was full of good and evil, though not quite balanced. But the humans, as they called themselves, were strong in their own special way. They had a sense of instinct that helped them become powerful. The angel saw that these qualities, mixed with his own, would create a person with power and strength, and clear-minded. He went down to this land, and, though it went against his knowledge, created a Star child. He saw how strong this child grew, and decided to create another, a sister. The angel sent them to the next battle, and they changed, becoming powerful, thorough fighters, and they sent the evil one to the beyond, bringing prosperity to the land once again."  
"And that's where the prophecy stemmed from?" Joe asked.

"I remember hearing that story." Gomamon said. "It freaked me out."  
"I didn't believe in angels back then." Biyomon said. "I wasn't too scared. And I didn't know if humans really existed."  
"You could've said something when we first met." Sora said.  
"I wasn't focused on an old story I was told when I was younger!"  
"It was one of the few stories that didn't have a moral." Tentomon said.  
"Are you saying that for all these years Tai and Kari have just been normal humans, but they have to 'activate' the angel side of them?" Cody asked. Gennai nodded after a few moments of thinking.

"That sounds about right."  
"How do they activate it?" Palmon asked.  
"That, I do not know." Gennai admitted. "It could be via the digivices, or when they get in a particular mood, like anger, sadness....or it could be both the digivices and mood."  
"That would explain strange behaviour at certain times in their lives." Sora said. "Like getting sick then it suddenly goes away, bursts of energy, etcetera. Right?"  
"Definitely." Gennai said. "You hit the nail on the head, Sora."  
"No wonder Tai's got fists of rock." Matt said. The others laughed.  
"So like that time when Kari got sick, she was really weak, and then she randomly got better really fast." T.K said. "I remember. It wasn't that long ago, two years maybe." **(A.N. I made that up)**

"The Master may have found the way to activate 'angel mode'." LadySatamon said. "I apologize if you have a different name for it, but that seemed like what it is, from your various theories."

"It's kind of catchy, actually." Armadillomon said. "'Angel mode'. Activate 'Angel Mode'."  
"Sorry, Armadillomon, but I don't think saying it over and over again will digivolve you into a Star Digimon." Cody said.  
"It was worth a try."  
"So, if we go there and fight, we'll have to fight our friends, right?" Ken asked LadySatamon. She nodded.  
"Sorry."  
"Don't worry." Patamon said. "You tried your best. Leave it to us!"  
"But if they're in 'angel mode'...." Davis trailed off. "Won't they be, like, really strong?"  
"Those Star Digimons sound nastily powerful." Veemon agreed.

"I'm talking about Kari and Tai, actually." Davis said. 'But you're right. How will be free them if they won't join us?"  
"They'll be angels at that point, so won't they join the good side?" Mimi asked.  
"Not quite." Gennai said. "The Star children were created to follow orders. Once they're in 'angel mode', I'm afraid Tai and Kari won't be able to listen to you guys. Only the 'Master' will be able to control them, especially with those rings he has on them."

"Well, we still have to try and defeat them." Ken said.  
"It'll be ten against two, so it should be kinda easy." Biyomon said. "Who cares what level they're at we have to!"  
"Biyomon's right, for our friends own good." Gabumon said.  
"You guys." LadySatamon said, shaking her head. "I wish I had friends like that."  
"You can be our friend now." Hawkmon said. "You brought us information."  
LadySatamon beamed. "Thanks! Oh, that reminds me."  
"What?" Wormmon asked.  
"The Master has a fear of fire." LadySatamon said thoughtfully. Everyone sweat dropped. "I'm serious! I think that if you attacked him with fire, he'd freak out, breaking his orders for a few minutes and that might give you a chance to free your friends. Or, you could confuse them."  
"How?" Davis asked. "They're smart! And angels are smart too!"  
"They were born to take orders." Gennai reminded him.  
"Oh, I gettit." Izzy said. "We give them orders too."  
"You said that they would only obey the 'Master'." Yolei said to LadySatamon suspiciously.  
"They will, but it's worth a try." LadySatamon said. "You could do both, confuse them while the Master's occupied."  
"So we attack with fire, then shout out commands of our own." Sora said. "Thanks. That should work, we have Garudamon with us. And Flamedramon."  
"That's only two, though." Cody said. "We need more."  
"We should think about that if we get to where the Master is." Matt said, standing. "Come on, I don't want to waste any time. If we don't hurry, the whole Digiworld might be threatened."

*****************************************

"I'm beat." Kari moaned, flopping onto her bed. At least they had beds this time. "And half the time I don't even remember what we did...."  
"Today we sat around watching the big bully 'Master' torment those Digimon by making them fight each other." Tai relayed to her. "Then we watched while he ordered around his servants. We ate lunch, well, he did. Then he sent some Digimon out to look for LadySatamon around the surrounding forest. They came back, and found nothing."

"You remembered all that?" Gatomon was astonished. "We did that?"  
"Yeah." Tai said, yawning. "What?" he asked after he became aware that the other three were staring at him.  
"You're the only one who can remember." Agumon said. "I can't, Gatomon can't, and neither can Kari."  
"And it's all because we're those stupid Star children." Kari said. _Beep, beep, beep. _

"That's another weird thing. Why does he let us keep our D-Terminals?" Tai asked.  
"Because since apparently were oh-so powerful in our angel forms that he thinks they won't be able to defeat him anyway." Gatomon said. "So it doesn't matter if we tell them where we are."  
Kari opened her D-Terminal. "Apparently the story of the Star children is a Digi babies story."  
"Great. So we're a picture book now." Tai muttered.

"The angel created the two Star children when the land he was supposed to be watching over got taken over by an old friend who is now his enemy." Kari read. "Davis says that they're all doubtful they can rescue us without destroying the master first because Star children were created to take orders."  
"That's why we can't hear anyone else, only the Master when he orders us about." Agumon said. "That's not nice. Why would an angel do that?"  
"He needed someone to do his dirty work for him and get rid of his enemy." Tai explained. "All top bosses do that. Why do you think the bad guys have flunkies?"  
"Tai has a point there." Gatomon said. "But so does Agumon."  
"They're calling it 'angel mode'." Kari said, giggling. "It's got a nice ring to it, don't you think?"  
"Yeah, kind of." Tai said.  
"Qualities are powerful, strong and clear-minded. Not very clear-minded when all we do is take orders."  
"Do you think you should tell them about not remembering?" Gatomon asked. Kari nodded.  
"That would be an important factor." she said. "Maybe Gennai would be able to figure out why Tai can remember but we can't."  
"Is there anything else that's important?" Agumon asked.

"LadySatamon reached Gennai's place safely, though a bit beat up." Kari said.  
"That's good." Tai said thoughtfully. "That must be why they know so much."  
"Exactly. It was good idea to let her go through the tunnel first."  
"You should've escaped too."  
"Still annoyed about that? I wasn't just gonna leave you!"  
"I'm sixteen, older than you by four years. And I had Agumon. I can take care of myself!"  
"Oh, forget about it, Tai! I wasn't going to leave you. Even if it meant the Master got both of us."  
The siblings sat in silence. Then someone began to snore. Tai, Kari and Gatomon looked at Agumon, who was curled up at the bottom of Tai's bed.

"It's been a long day." Gatomon said.  
"Yeah." Tai agreed.  
"We should get some sleep." Kari said, slipping into her bed. "'Night."  
"Yeah."  
********************************

"This tunnel is so cramped."  
"Well there are twenty of us in here."  
"Shut up! No one asked you!"  
"Did you even ask a question?"  
"Davis! Veemon! Be quiet and keep moving!" Yolei hissed. It was the next morning – they had been too tired to storm the castle at night. That would've been a good idea, actually....considering Tai and Kari were asleep. Anyway, Davis eventually came out at the other end, and poked his head out of the trapdoor in the floor. He looked around, and there weren't any guards in sight. They all climbed out of the hole, and stood around, clueless.

"Where to next?" Mimi asked, stretching.  
"We have to find the main hall." Izzy said.

"That's where the Master is." Tentomon added.  
"Obviously." Sora said, wandering to one of the doors. "It isn't alarmed, is it?"  
"It's a dungeon." T.K said. "Why would there?"  
"In case someone escaped, duh." Davis said with a grin, glad to have said something 'smart'.

"Who actually uses the front door to escape?" Armadillomon asked. "Normally I just dig a hole to escape."  
"Pretty convenient." Cody said. Davis sweat dropped, and sighed.  
"How come I never get to be the one who says the smart thing?"  
"Face it Davis, you just weren't cut out to be intelligent." Ken said.  
"Ken, everyone isn't intelligent next to you." Wormmon said.  
"I try to forget that side of me, Wormmon."  
"Remember what I told you, Ken." Izzy said. "We geniuses are underestimated, don't be ashamed about being intelligent."

"So modest." Palmon said.  
"I'm so glad Izzy's my partner." Tentomon said.

"She was being sarcastic." Joe told the mosquito-like Digimon. "I'm surprised, Mimi's quite bad with sarcasm."  
"Shut it!"

"What are we just standing around here for?" Patamon asked. "Let's get going! I'm really worried about our friends."  
They headed off in one direction, discussing possible battle plans.  
"That's a good idea, but even while we're fighting the Star Digimon, what will you do about Tai and Kari?" Gabumon asked. "We don't even know how strong they will be."  
"T.K and Davis were going to try and restrain Kari." Biyomon said. "But Tai's strong even as a human it's gonna take a lot more strength to get him to stop."  
"That's why we were going to see if you Digimon would help." Sora said. "Hawkmon volunteered, after all, he's only going to be able to go up to Champion."

"I'll help." Biyomon offered. Sora smiled.  
"Thanks, Biyo,"  
"But we need as many Ultimates out there as possible." Matt said.  
"Hawkmon won't be able to do it on his own." Joe said.

"And Tai's Sora's best friend I want to help her save him." Biyomon said. "This is my own decision, not even Sora can stop me!"

"This may be only a fight for MetalGarurumon and Imperialdramon." Gomamon said.  
"It'll be a tough fight, too." Mimi said. "Maybe its best if we just let the Mega's duke it out."

"But we don't even know what to expect." T.K said, running to catch up with the older kids. "For all we know, they're just like normal humans. Just, wiser."  
"From what Gennai said, they defeated that baddy in the story." Palmon said. "I assume that they're gonna be powerful."

"I hate fighting our friends though." Davis said. "Can't we find some other way?"  
"From the information LadySatamon and Gennai have given us, the Master seems to be smart and powerful, but he's gotta be scared of us. LadySatamon said that he was planning on making our friends his bodyguards, so if we wanna get to the controller, we gotta defeat the soldiers." Matt said. "Face it Davis, sometimes you gotta fight your friends."  
"But you're only supposed to fight them when you're boxing or playing a game or something." Davis persisted. "I don't wanna hurt Kari."  
"We're gonna have to." Yolei said. "I'm actually interested to see Tai and Kari's angel sides though. I mean, if you think about it..."  
"Tai's not exactly angel material." Hawkmon finished.  
"That's why I find it ironic." Cody said. "But the others are right, Davis, we have to do this. For our friends."  
"But friends don't fight friends." Veemon said.  
"Don't worry about it." Ken said. "I'm sure the older kids know what they're doing."  
"Is no one on my side?" Davis asked.  
"Davis, the reason why we're doing this is so no one does get hurt." Patamon said.  
"We don't want to hurt our friends." Gabumon said. "We just need to take safety precautions."

Davis looked at his feet. "I still don't think Tai and Kari would want us to do this."  
"Kari maybe not, but if it were any of us in there and not them Tai would be the first one to suggest this." Sora said. "We're only thinking like them."  
"But I'm the leader, and I say, we do it my way." Davis said, folding his arms.  
"When the older kids are with us, they lead us." T.K said. "If you don't want to take part, then you can leave."  
"You won't win without me and Veemon, then." Davis said, turning to leave. "Come on, Veemon."  
"But...." Davis glanced back at his partner. Veemon looked sad. "We shouldn't abandon our friends, Davish. You have the Digiegg of Friendship. You were going to do this once before, weren't you?"  
"Veemon's right, this isn't the first time we've fought Agumon." Armadillomon said. "Maybe you don't understand about friendship."  
"Do this for Kari," Ken said. "And Tai. You want Kari to admire you, right? And you'll never get anywhere if Tai doesn't."  
Davis looked back at the ground. "......Fine. I'll help."  
"Nice going, Ken." Wormmon said.  
"Well, we've reached the right door." Tentomon said. "Who wants to knock it down?"  
"Leave it to me." Gabumon said.

_Gabumon, warp digivolve to, MetalGarurumon!_

"Roar! Metal Ice Blast!"  
MetalGarurumon blasted through the door and skidded to a halt in front of the Master. Matt (who was riding on the back) blinked in surprise.  
"Are you the Master?"

"Yes..." the Master said. "I am Deathmon!"  
The other Digidestined came in, and they too blinked.  
"He can't've defeated any Digimon then, if he's in that form." Tentomon said.  
"Silence!" Deathmon shouted. "So you've come to save your friends, huh?"  
"Where are they?" T.K shouted. Deathmon grinned.  
"You won't save them. They take orders from no one but myself!"  
"They would rather die!" Sora exclaimed.  
"So you wish for proof, do you?" Deathmon asked. He snapped his fingers. "Go for it."  
Two Digimon sprung out from behind Deathmon, and landed with a stomp right in front of MetalGarurumon, who took a step back. The Digidestined gasped. Then Sora thought she saw movement from beside Deathmon.  
"Where are Tai and Kari?" she asked.  
"Oh, so you wish to fight them too?" Deathmon asked. "You'd best be warned, though, I have tested their strength, very interesting. Go. You will be surprised at how different they have become."

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_I was struggling with figuring out where to end. I know I didn't touch on the Digimon, but since the names aren't very interesting, I'll do that next time. Also, for those of you confused with Deathmon, I was going to use him anyway, but I didn't know he was real. Apparently Deathmon can change into any Digimon he's defeated before. _

_Please R&R. Thanks  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**I can't remember when I last posted. I forgot how I was supposed to finish this story, and then I remembered that I never actually planned the ending. But school is nearly finished for the term. Yay! Oh, by the way, this is the second to last chapter. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Must I really say this every single chapter? Oh, well, I guess I must. I do not own Digimon. But I guess I kind of own LadySatamon because I've never heard of her in any of the Digimon series or games or mangas or card game, and I looked on 's Digidex and it wasn't there so I guess i invented her. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________  
**

"Oh, so you wish to fight them too?" Deathmon asked. "You'd best be warned, though, I have tested their strength, very interesting. Go. You will be surprised at how different they have become."  
"We'll see about that!" Davis shouted.  
"Izzy, who are those Digimon?" Yolei asked, running over to stand next to Izzy. "They look so strong and powerful...."  
"Just a minute, I'm just getting their Scan Data." Izzy said. "Okay, got them. The first one is StarAngewomon. If you thought Angewomon had attitude, wait till you see this Digimon's Celestial Star attack."  
"Who's the other one?" Cody asked.  
"That's StarGreymon. This dinosaur packs quite a punch, and with his Star Flamethrower he could melt this entire castle and everyone in it." Izzy said. "They're Mega's, but that's the highest stage of digivolution, but they seem to be on a way higher level than even Omnimon, Daemon and MaloMyotismon."  
"So we'll have to be careful." Matt said.  
"No problem." Imperialdramon said. "MetalGarurumon, go around and attack the Master!"  
"Right."

Deathmon laughed. "You would do that?"  
"Metal Wolf Bi-"  
"Sorry, no can do." Deathmon said. He snapped his fingers, and everyone stared as their 'human' friends came into view.  
"Is that..." Sora trailed off.  
"Tai and Kari?" Ken finished.  
"They look so...." Yolei couldn't find the right word.  
"Different." Izzy concluded. "Actually, I think the proper word is 'angelic'."  
"No, they look way more, eviler." T.K said. "I know that's not really what should be happening, but they do. Maybe it's the influence of Deathmon."  
"He's using them as bodyguards." Garudamon exclaimed.  
"What a coward." Lillymon said, disgusted. "Too chicken to face us like a Mon!"  
"Plan B!" MegaKabuterimon shouted. The uninfluenced Digimon rammed into StarAngewomon and StarGreymon and pushed them away from Deathmon.  
"What was plan B again?" Davis asked.  
"We get everyone away from Deathmon so we can destroy him." Sora said. "As soon as that happens, Tai, Kari and their Digimon should return to normal."  
Speaking of Tai and Kari, T.K couldn't believe how different his friends looked. It wasn't like anything he'd imagined....even Kari. He didn't want to fight them either, but like Davis, he was doing it for Kari. The Kamiya's were staring (or glaring, they didn't really know) at the other Digidestined with fierce golden-brown eyes. They looked stronger, yet they did have an angelic sort of look to them. T.K didn't want to think about the damage they could do. But there was only one way to do it.

_I know we have to, but I don't want to hurt them....this was a bad idea, we've never fought our friends like this before....._Sora was thinking. She was too afraid to even consider trying to follow the plan. She glanced at Matt, who looked just as nervous.

_Now that I see what Tai and Kari look like it seems useless to try and get them away from Deathmon...they'll follow any orders they're given but they're just humans, if they turned on Deathmon he could beat them to a pulp...._Matt thought. One problem: they weren't human.

_This is impossible,_ Izzy thought. _How can you get someone like those two? If that story and prophecy is true, then they've been Star children their entire lives.....but they look so powerful. Maybe that's it.....their human and angel strength have combined. And maybe they both have a bit of something different in their human forms. Like, Kari's goodness, and Tai probably keeps his strength. Except once they're in this form, they're much stronger. I'm beginning to doubt that we can get them away from Deathmon, but our Digimon won't attack them....they don't seem like they're about to move. Wait, huh?_

Deathmon had snapped his fingers, and Kari moved out. But Tai stayed where he was. Kari was heading towards Mimi, and StarAngewomon had broken away from the Digimon. Yet, StarGreymon was still fighting.  
"What's going on?" T.K asked.  
"I don't know, but someone needs to stop the girls!" Mimi exclaimed. T.K and Davis quickly took hold of Kari and held her back. Shakkoumon grabbed hold of StarAngewomon firmly, and didn't let her go.  
"Matt, let's go for the Master." MetalGarurumon growled. Matt nodded, and they ran up the steps to the chair where Deathmon was seated. Matt stood warily in front of Tai. Sora came running up to join him.  
"I get the feeling he's gonna attack us when we least expect it?" Matt said to Sora.

"Are you an idiot?" Tai asked in a low voice. Matt and Sora stared.  
"Ehh?" Sora was confused. Tai looked over his shoulder. Deathmon was too busy focusing on the Digimon not fighting StarAngewomon and StarGreymon.  
"I don't really get it, but for some reason Kari doesn't have free will, but I do." Tai said. "StarGreymon does too, I think, but Deathmon's meaner to the Digimon than he is to Kari and I. Just pretend."  
"How?" Sora asked. They looked up as the Digimon were blasted back. Tai frowned, narrowing his golden eyes.

"Okay, I'm really getting sick of this. Leave Kari to me. You guys focus on Deathmon."  
"But he's too strong." Matt said.  
"That's never stopped us before." Tai said. He headed off to get Kari, and Sora and Matt looked at each other.  
"Do you think they aren't really being controlled?" Sora asked.

"I trust Tai." Matt said. "And he would've attacked if he really was."  
"Unless this is Deathmon's plan."  
"I don't think so."

Then Deathmon twigged onto what was going on. At least, he did once StarGreymon turned away from Garudamon and smashed into the Master.

"How is my plan failing?" he asked no one in particular. "You traitors! Angels can never be trusted."

With that being said, Kari was somehow snapped out of her craze to try and kill Davis and T.K, and she turned to Tai.  
"Do you think we can do it?" she asked. Tai nodded.  
"Do what?" T.K asked.  
"Destroy Deathmon." Kari said. "Just us two. Even as we are. Us and StarGreymon and StarAngewomon."  
"It's too dangerous." Davis said. "You're only human!"  
Both Kamiya's turned to stare at Davis, who only just then saw the golden angel eyes.  
"Uhh...you're only half human?" he said nervously.  
"Dark Rage!"  
Everyone looked at Deathmon, who was shuddering, and then he sent out a shockwave that echoed through everyone's heads, rendering the humans incapacitated. Tai and Kari, however, were still standing, even though they had splitting headaches and felt like going to sleep.  
"Now be good little angels and beg for forgiveness, and I might let you stay in your lovely quarters to recover from your flogging." Deathmon said to them. "Or I'll destroy you along with your friends, and you won't get the quarters and the flogging."  
"We need a distraction." Tai murmured to Kari. "So the Digimon can get in there."  
"But we can't sacrifice one of us." Kari whispered back. "Maybe we should 'beg'. The others could come back and rescue us later on with a better plan."  
"We do that and the others will be killed." Tai said. "We're strong enough now, Kari. The four of us can do it."  
"Not without a distraction. He's just waiting for us to attack."

"Look around you Kari, the others are all unconscious and there's nothing we can do about it. There aren't actually any distractions."  
"You started with conversation in the first place."  
"I was just saying we need a diversion." Tai said, glancing up at a very smug looking Deathmon.

"I'm waiting for your reply." Deathmon said. "Go on, surrender, and make it easier on the three of us."  
_Has he forgotten about StarGreymon and StarAngewomon?_ Tai asked himself. _Unless he really is the demon LadySatamon told me about....the one Kari and I were created to destroy. In that case, we should be able to do it._

Tai turned and whispered his thoughts in Kari's ear. She looked nervous.  
"It's too much of a risk to test out our powers." she said. "I also think the other Digimon will need to aid us, Deathmon is too sneaky."  
"Answer now, before I lose my temper!" Deathmon roared. Tai turned to face him.  
"In case you hadn't noticed, low-life demon, we're discussing the possible way to wipe you from the face of this planet. What do you think our answer is?" he asked. Deathmon scowled.

"The nerve." he growled. "Hell's Arrow!"  
"Hellfire!"  
A blast of black fire whipped in front of the Star children and destroyed the arrow.

"Now!" Kari screamed to the Digimon.

"Celestial Star!"  
"Star Flamethrower!"  
The two attacks plummeted into Deathmon, who writhed in pain, but still was not deleted.  
"Dang it."  
Tai and Kari looked to the right of Tai where LadySatamon was standing.

"Didn't we tell you to get to safety?" Kari asked in annoyance.

"You two needed assistance, right?" LadySatamon asked. Tai and Kari nodded. "Well, I'm assistance. Deal with it."  
Kari sighed, but Tai smiled.

"I'm glad you're here." he said. LadySatamon blushed.  
"Gennai's orders." she mumbled.

"While he's busy we should try and wake the others up." Kari said. The three ran off in different directions, to try and wake up their fellow Digidestined.

"Davis, T.K, please wake up." Kari begged, shaking the boys. They opened their eyes slowly.

"Huh?" T.K sat up quickly. "What's going on?"  
Davis was a little groggy. "I was having a great nap, why'd you wake me up?"  
"You guys need to get Imperialdramon and Shakkoumon to wake up." Kari said. "We need your help, the Star Digimon aren't enough!"

"The great legendary Star Children and their Digimon can't fight alone?" Davis asked. "That's rich."  
Kari clenched her fist, and smashed it into Davis's face. "Shut up!"  
T.K stared in shock, and then stood up. "Don't worry, Kari. We'll help you."  
Tai was trying to get Matt and Sora to wake up, but they were posing a bit of a problem, as they had been closest to Deathmon. Tai groaned.  
"Do I have to beat you awake?" he asked Matt. LadySatamon came over, most of the others had been awakened by her.  
"Need help?" she asked. Tai sighed.  
"These two are out like lights." he said. "I'm tempted to hurt Matt, but I'm afraid that plan wouldn't work out very well."

LadySatamon grinned. "Leave them to me."  
Tai shrugged, and went to Kari's side. Pretty soon, the angels + demon had the Digidestined all conscious.  
"What do we do now?" Mimi asked. "That guy is like, huge."  
"Never stopped us before." Matt said, quoting Tai.  
"The Digimon are ready to attack, I say they just go for it." Yolei said. "Go Aquilamon!"  
"Gotcha!" Aquilamon called back. "Grand Horn!"  
"Justice Beam!"  
"Giga Crusher!"

"Flower Cannon!"  
"Vulcan's Hammer!"

"Horn Buster!"  
"Wing Blade!"  
"Metal Wolf Bite!"  
The attacks blasted into Deathmon, knocking him off his "throne." He stood up with a roar.  
"Time for the finale!" StarAngewomon exclaimed. "Celestial Star!"  
"Star Flamethrower!"

But before the Star Digimon's attacks could blast Deathmon apart, he released his devastating attack.  
"Hell's Arrow!"  
At first the Digidestined didn't know who or where he was aiming at, but then Tai saw it heading for LadySatamon. He quickly pushed her out of the way.

"Look out!"  
Everyone flinched away, not wanting to see the impact of the final Star attacks on Deathmon as he blew into smithereens, nor to see the result of Hell's Arrow on their half-angel friend.  
"Yeah! We won!"  
Everyone looked at Tai standing up with a huge smile on his face.  
"How is that possible?" Sora asked. Kari giggled.  
"I think Tai's discovered one of the factors that comes with being an angel." she said. "Indestructibility!"  
"He's gonna have one big ego." Izzy muttered.  
"And he doesn't already?" Joe asked. Kari ran over to Tai.

"We did it!" she exclaimed. "You and me, and the others! I guess being half-angel doesn't mean we're the ones to save the world. We're the ones to save the ones that will save the world."  
"Sounds about right." Tai said. They both smiled, their golden eyes seeming to sparkle. Then, a white mist surrounded them, passing through their bodies like a cool breeze that made the Kamiya siblings shiver.  
"What now?" Kari asked. "Don't tell me Deathmon isn't destroyed."  
_"He is."  
_Both Tai and Kari started at the voice in their heads.  
"Did you hear that?" Tai asked. Kari nodded. "Good, I'm not going insane."  
_"I am your father and creator."  
_"Hauros?" Kari asked, looking around. "You're a white mist?"  
_"This is the form I choose at this moment. You must have many questions."  
_"If we're half-angels, why do we have to be Digidestined as well?" Tai asked. "And how come we have human parents?"  
"Why are we indestructible?" Kari asked.

"_You are Digidestined because the ones who chose you to be the Digidestined saw you fit to be the leader and the light. It was just a coincidence that happened to overlook your heritage. As for your human parents, they were the ones I chose to bear you. They were, fitting. And as for the indestructibility, well, let's just say that's a trait I decided to give you. It comes it handy, doesn't it?"  
_"Sure does." Tai said. "I also have another question. Was Deathmon the demon in the prophecy?"  
_"He was the chosen representative, yes. But the actual demon is still in the pits of Hell, thank goodness."  
_"If you're an angel, why do you hate the demon so much?" Kari asked.

"_Angels and demons were born to hate other. Hate is bad, but this is a traditional feud."  
_"Why did it take so long for us to learn about being half-angel?" Tai asked.

"_I was sort of hoping that you'd never have to learn. At least until you became eighteen."  
_"Eighteen?" Tai and Kari asked in unison. Tai was already seventeen. What did being eighteen have to do with anything?

"_When you become eighteen, you will start to have angel traits permanently. Like the golden eyes, and the charm and wit that angels also have. Some traits, like the indestructibility and superhuman strength, you will have to earn yourself."  
_"Superhuman strength?" Tai liked the sound of that.

"_Please don't try it at home."  
_"Can I try it at school?"

"Tai!"

"_I am contacting you now, because you will need to keep your half angel half human heritage a secret. __No one must know. You may tell your parents, but they too must swear to keep it a secret. Not even your close human friends, other than the Digidestined, must know. Understood?"  
_"Understood!"  
_"Also, it's free to call me. Just summon me with your heart, and I will come to you. Maybe in a humanoid form, maybe just as a voice in your head. Do not let me down, my children. There will be many fights in the future."  
_Then the mist disappeared, and Tai and Kari were once again visible to the others. Unfortunately, they were back in their human mode.  
"What happened?" Sora asked.

"Hauros talked to us." Kari said. "It was kinda cool."  
"We kicked butt." Gatomon said. "I'm really excited."  
"Hey..." Tai turned to Izzy. "What day is it?"  
"Monday." Izzy said. "You and Kari are worth a lot of trouble, you know that right?"

"It took all weekend for you guys to rescue us?" Agumon asked. "I'm disappointed."  
"Agumon!" Tai punched Agumon on the head. "Don't be rude. They still came at least."

"I wish Tai could be in his angel mode all the time, at least he has manners." Mimi said.  
"I have manners!"  
LadySatamon tapped Tai on the shoulder, and he turned around.  
"Thanks for saving me." she said. "Did you know?"  
"What?"  
"That you can't be hurt as an angel."  
"No."  
LadySatamon's eyes went anime glittery and she clasped her hands together.

"You're the best!" she exclaimed. "You know.....I think I love you!"  
Tai's face was priceless. Everyone else cracked up laughing. Tai was staring with wide eyes at her, totally stunned. LadySatamon beamed.

"You're the best! Can I be your girl? Please! I won't be annoying!"  
Tai looked pleadingly at his friends. "Can we go home?"  
"Don't go!"

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**LadySatamon is my favourite character out of ANY character, even though I made her up. I was writing a stupid little fanfic sequel to this (because I didn't want to write this chapter because I kept forgetting how to do the Deathmon bit) and then I made LadySatamon turn back up and I thought it'd be funny if she formed some obsessive crush on Tai because he saved her ass. So yeah. I still love Tai, but I feel some kind of bond with LadySatamon. **

**Anyway, there's the epilogue after this, so I'll see you then! **

**R&R please!  
**


	5. Epilogue

**WOOHOO! Last Star Children chapter! I forgot to mention in the previous chapter that I'm sorry if it wasn't very effective. But it was all about Kari and Tai bonding....which I think they did. Anyway, I tried to show the bonding in this epilogue. I hope you enjoy the final part!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Bandai and Jetix and whoever else owns it. **

**_____________________________****_____________________________****_____________________________****_____________________________****_________________**

"Kari! Tai! We're home!"  
Mr and Mrs Kamiya walked into the living room of their apartment, where Tai and Agumon were watching TV, and Kari was cooking in the kitchen.  
"Hi!" Kari exclaimed. "How was your weekend with grandma?"  
"Very nice." Mr Kamiya said. "She misses you two kids."  
"Yeah, she made us feel so guilty about leaving you behind that we actually considered come back here to pick you two up." Mrs Kamiya said. Tai and Kari exchanged a knowing look.  
"It's okay, mom." Tai said. "Kari and I had a splash."  
"How was the party?"  
"It was okay." Kari said. "No one got hurt."  
Tai grinned. "It was a real surprise."  
Kari had to smile as well.

"What happened with you two?" Mr Kamiya asked, putting down his suitcase. "You kids seem closer than ever."  
"We had some brother/sister bonding over the weekend." Tai explained.  
"And I thought you couldn't get any closer, what with the talking in unison and no arguments and watching out for each other." Mrs Kamiya said. "Maybe I was right about you two being angels."  
"Oh, we agree with you mom." Kari said.

"Yeah, 100%," Tai said.  
"That better not be sarcasm, young mister." Mrs Kamiya said, going to the kitchen. "Smells great, Kari. Looks like you got your brilliant cooking skills from me!"

The next day, the High School was buzzing with more angel rumours. Matt, Tai, Sora and Izzy sat at the same place they had on Friday, before it all started.  
"So, the only thing that's changed today is that we know Tai's an angel." Sora said. "Other than that, it feels exactly the same as Friday."

"So Tai, manage to get away from LadySatamon?" Matt teased. Tai groaned.

"Don't remind me!"  
"Maybe you should've let her get hit by the Hell's Arrow." Izzy said. Tai shook his head.  
"She helped Kari and me, it was the least I could do. Besides, how could I know that it would result in her forming a love-obsession with me?"  
Sora couldn't hold it in. She burst out laughing, and Tai sighed.

"Thanks, Sora."  
So, Tai and Kari were closer than ever, especially since they now had to help each other out when it came to avoiding telling other people about their secret. Tai had someone to hide from now, LadySatamon seemed to stalk him everywhere. Davis, T.K, numerous boys in their class and some of the freshmen and sophomores from Tai's school were becoming more and more in love with Kari as she flaunted some of her new-found angel charisma.

All this Hauros watched over, watching his precious children struggle alongside the mundane humans.

Just another day in the life of a Star child.

**_____________________________****_____________________________****_____________________________****_____________________________****_________________**

*******sigh* Finished. And before 9 o'clock too. Not bad, not bad. Hope you enjoyed Star Children. I want reviews, I really love them. They're so lovely, at least if you don't flame me. NO FLAMES. Please. I know I'm a sucky ending writing. Not good at dramatic finishes. I've realized this. But still, please. R&R. Everyone loves R&R. **

******R&R!!!! PLEASE!  
**


End file.
